Strange New World
by psychovampirefreak
Summary: Takes place after the Cullens left Bella. A struggle of power. Rekindling of relationships. Finding new love.
1. The Beginning

**Strange New World**

**A/N: All characters and places belong to their respective owners. I do NOT own Twilight or Revolution.**

The Cullens abandoned me just like my dad, well at least dad had an excuse. You see the only reason I was in Forks to begin with is my dad, Miles Matheson was a US Marine, a Sergeant to be exact. So dad had to drop me off with his friend, Charlie Swan because Uncle Ben was out of the question at the time. My dad had me pose as Charlie's daughter, which I was not thrilled about. I also lied about my name and age, I'm actually Isabella Matheson and I'm sixteen. I'm extremely smart for my age and Edward said I couldn't act, HA! A year after the Cullens left my dad returned a changed man. I could tell something had happened on his last tour of duty. Dad told me he needed to go visit Uncle Ben and get himself together so he could come back and get me. Two years had past when the Blackout occurred and everything changed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Strange New World**

**A/N: All characters and places belong to their respective owners. I do NOT own Twilight or Revolution.**

_We lived in an electric world. We relied on it for everything. And then the power went out. Everything stopped working. We weren't prepared. Fear and confusion led to panic. The lucky ones made it out of the cities. The government collapsed. Militias took over, controlling the food supply and stockpiling weapons. We still don't know why the power went out. But we're hopeful someone will come and light the way. ~Revolution Intro_

**Chapter 1**

Charlie Swan POV

After the Blackout happen things in Forks became dangerous. It's been a struggle to keep Bella and I alive. Thank god, Miles taught Bella combat and weapon skills. I don't know if we would of survived thus far if Bella wasn't so cunning.

"Hey, Charlie I'm going to go see if I caught anything in my traps." Bella announced as she left camp.

A few minutes later I heard leaves rustle and a branch snap. Several men, who I recognized where part of General Monroe's militia entered the camp armed.

"Where's Isabella Matheson?" The leader demanded.

"I don't know who you are talking about." I said as if I was clueless.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now, where is she?" He demanded again.

"I have no id..." I had started to say before I took a punch to the gut.

"ENOUGH!' The man yelled. 'Tell us now or die." He spat as he gritted his teeth at every word.

_I said nothing. I was not now or ever going to give up Bella. I would rather die first._I thought right before the leader order one of his men to shoot. I felt the bullet enter my chest and puncture my left lung. It was then I knew I wouldn't finish my journey to take Bella to her Uncle Ben's.

Bella POV  
I had just finished checking my last trap for game when I heard a gunshot in the direction of the camp. I picked up my crossbow and daggers and started to make my mile journey back to camp as fast as my feet would take me. As I neared the camp, I discovered the fire was stamped out and Charlie was nowhere to be seen. Then I heard it.

"B-b-bel-la" Charlie gasps out from the bushes where he laid.

"Charlie' I shouted as I ran over to him. 'Are you ok?" I asked in concern.

That's when I noticed the blood. Charlie was shot.

"B-bel-la, y-you n-ne-need to g-get o-out of h-he-re." Charlie said in between gasps.

"No Charlie, I'm not going to leave you. I need you get you back to town for help." I told him as I started to pack a bag.

"N-no, y-you n-ne-ed to f-find y-yo-your Un-cle B-ben. H-he'll k-kn-ow w-wh-ere y-your d-dad is." Charlie said in between breaths while gripping my arm.

"No don't say that. You're going to be fine once I get you some help, Charlie. Then we can go find my dad, like we planned." I pleaded with Charlie. I just couldn't lose him, not now.

"I-I'm n-no-t g-go-ing t-to m-ma-ke it, B-b-el-la. Y-you n-ne-ed t-to g-go n-now." Charlie said as he gasped his last breath.

He was gone and I was now alone. When I finally calmed down and wiped the tears off my cheeks, I began to pack. I also had to bury Charlie. I now had to figure how to make my journey from California Common Wealth to Monroe Republc to find my Uncle Ben and hopefully my dad.

***Miles away in the Plains Nation***

Alice POV

It's been a struggle since the Blackout occurred. Vampire everywhere have either gone into hiding or gave up caring about keeping our existence a secret. The Volturi are one of the groups that don't care, seeing as they joined General Monroe's militia. Things have also changed in our family. Edward came out to the family after we left Bella and is now with his mate, Randall. Jasper and I are no longer together since I found my true mate, Garrett. Rosalie and Emmett are still together as well as Carlisle and Esme. Jasper has recently figured who he is meant for and can't wait to be reunited with her. We have been living in the Plains Nation for a year now just waiting so we could make our next move. Suddenly I was hit with a vision.

***Vision***

"_N-no, y-you n-ne-ed to f-find y-yo-your Un-cle B-ben. H-he'll k-kn-ow w-wh-ere y-your d-dad is." Charlie said in between breaths while gripping Bella's arm._

"_No don't say that. You're going to be fine once I get you some help, Charlie. Then we can go find my dad, like we planned." Bella pleaded with Charlie. She just couldn't lose him, not now._

"_I-I'm n-no-t g-go-ing t-to m-ma-ke it, B-b-el-la. Y-you n-ne-ed t-to g-go n-now." Charlie said as he gasped his last breath._

_He was gone and Bella was now alone. When BelIa finally calmed down and wiped the tears off her cheeks, she began to pack._

***End of Vision***

"NO!" I yelled as I looked at Edward in horror.

"Alice, Edward what is it?" Carlisle asked in concern.

"Bella" Edward and I said in unison.

"What do you mean? Is she ok?" Jasper asked.

"Bella's fine physically. Charlie was killed. Charlie apparently wasn't Bella's father. Bella is now going to search for her Uncle Ben and her dad. I believe we'll cross paths in three days. I just don't know how she'll react yet." I told them.

Jasper slumped back in his chair whispering 'She's ok' over and over again. I guess now all we have to do is wait and hope for the best.


	3. Chapter 2

**Strange New World**

**Chapter 2**

Jasper POV

This has been the longest three days of my existence. If my heart could beat it would be racing now in anticipation. We had just arrived near the clearing Bella should be entering in a few moments. Just as the sun shined down on the clearing, there came the sound of weapons clashing.

"What was that?" Carlisle said while looking in the direction of the noise.

"Just watch and don't interfere." Was all Alice and Edward said.

Suddenly Bella burst through the trees with a crossbow drawn at the woods. Four men rushed out with swords in hand, charging towards Bella. I stilled and began to crouch to attack those men. Edward quickly clamped down on my shoulder with hand to stop me. I quickly looked Edward and he shook his head as if he was telling me that was not the right time.

"Bella..." The Cullen girls almost shouted but came as a whisper of horror which drew me back to the scene with Bella.

Bella fired an arrow striking her target in the heart. She quickly tried reload her next arrow but it jammed. I thought I should jump in and help Bella but what she did next shocked us. Bella laid down her crossbow and reached into her boot. She grasped what looked to be a bowie knife, quickly stood up and threw it at her target right between the eyes. The other two men stopped in shock looking at their fallen comrade. Slowly they became enraged and charged Bella again. Bella just stood there as they charged her which none of us understood as we watched with interest. The men were ten feet from Bella, when she reached for something on her back. Bella pulled out her katana and slashed one across the chest, then spun around slashing the other on the back. The men laid on the ground writhing in pain. Bella stalked up to them.

"Now, you're either going to talk or you will die." Bella spat harshly. They quickly nodded.

I nor any of us have ever heard Bella speak in such a tone.

"Why are you after me?" Bella asked.

"It's orders...ah...from Mon...roe." The one said as he gasped for breath.

"Why does Monroe want me?" Bella grounded out each word.

"He wants...you..." The man said as he passed out.

Bella wasn't having it. She grabbed the man up by the collar of his shirt and began to shake and slap him till he came to again.

"I won't ask again, he wants me for what?" She said as raised the katana to the man's throat.

"What the fuck!" Emmett whispered as he watched Bella torture these men.

The one tried to escape but before he could Bella jumped on top of him, pulling the man's head back she slit his throat. Dropped him and returned to the other to get her information. This was not the Bella, we knew.

"Now are you going to answer!" Bella yelled.

"Monroe...w-wants l-lev-rage, a-gai-nst y-you-r f-fa-ther." The man said as he gasped his last breath.

Bella quickly stood cleaned off her katana and placing it back it in the sheath, then went to retrieve her bowie knife and crossbow before grabbing her duffle bag. She quickly opened the bag taking out a set of daggers then securing them to her thigh. Then with a sigh Bella began to head our way.

Bella POV

I was tired but I need to get out of this clearing before more assholes showed up. I wish my dad was here. Once I reached the other side of the clearing, I noticed movement up ahead. I quickly got my crossbow ready to fire, that's when they slowly came out from behind the trees.

"Bella" Jasper whispered.

"Hi...um...everybody." I stumbled over my words.

Quickly everyone rushed over to me as if they were happy to see me. Seriously I wasn't expecting to run into the Cullens anytime soon.

"I'd love to stay here and talk but I really need to go before more assholes show up." I told them before grabbing my bag.

"Bella, could we join you?" Carlisle asked.

I gave a quick nod before continuing to walk off. I guess story time will be soon enough when we make camp. Oh joy...NOT!

"We'll make camp in about five miles. That should put some distance between me and those buffoons." I announced to everyone.

***Time Skip to camp site***

Carlisle POV

We had just set up camp when Bella said she was going to go for a quick hunt. That was a rather odd phrase coming from Bella but I understood. Things weren't the same anymore. Once she returned Esme had offered to clean and gut the rabbit Bella had caught. Bella had refused and went to work on the rabbit. We all just sat back and watched and waited for her to sit down to eat.

"Bella, do you mind telling us what you been up to after we left?" I asked.

"No not at all. After you left I was kind of depressed but I quickly got over it a few months later when my daddy returned from his tour of duty overseas." Bella began but was quickly interrupted.

"Who is your father? I know Charlie was never in the army or anything like that." Edward said.

Bella quickly whipped her head in Edward's direction and said, "My daddy is none other than Miles Matheson."

"Oh I had know idea." I said completely shocked.

"Hmm...yea that's my daddy. Anyways, while my daddy was home he trained me in weapons and combat skills. He said I'd might need it and my Aunt Rachel told him it would make me safer. Then daddy starting having flashbacks of his last tour and left me once again with Charlie. He had went to my Uncle Ben's to see if he could help him and reconcile their differences. That was a few years ago before the blackout." Bella told us and filled us in about her journey here.

"Well darlin' would you mind company for the rest to your journey to your Uncle's place?" Jasper asked in a soothing tone.

"Sure" Was all she said before she continued to eat.


	4. Chapter 3

**Strange New World**

**Chapter 3**

_***Several weeks have passed finally making it to the Monroe Republic***_

Bella POV

It's been a long journey so far, but we should finally arrive at my Uncle Ben's place tomorrow. I hope daddy is there but knowing him, I doubt it.

"Let's take a break and I'm hungry." I announced.

They all nodded and started to set camp while I went to hunt. Taking my crossbow I entered back into the woods. I had to go further than I normally would with having vampires as traveling companions. I believe I was about a mile out when I stumbled upon a playground that vines and such overtook.

_***Flashback***_

_Miles had just come back from his first tour and decided to surprise his five-year old daughter, who Charlie had taken to the park to meet. Charlie was pushing Bella on the swing. Bella was laughing and kicking her feet have a good ol' time. Suddenly Miles snuck up behind her and stopped the swing. Bella couldn't understand why Uncle Charlie stopped. When Bella turned around suddenly to discover who it was. Her eyes widened in shock as tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
_

_"Daddy!" Bella cried as she jumped out of the swing rushing to Miles._

_"Hi, baby girl." Miles said engulfing his daughter in his arms._

_***End of Flashback***_

Suddenly the sound of a twig snapping brought me out of my memories. I snapped toward the direction of the sound and ducked behind a tree. I was hoping it would be a deer or something but instead it was a girl. She had shoulder length sandy brown hair and hazel eyes, slender in build. She was carrying a crossbow similar to mine and shoulder sack. I thought she seemed familiar but I wasn't sure. As I moved closer it looked like she was holding an old tin box in her lap while she was looking at what looked to be some old postcards in her hands.

Charlie M. POV

I was wondering off before I to hunt after the argument I had with Dad and Maggie. So here I was in the abandoned park looking at my box. The sun was suddenly blocked, I looked up to see if a storm was rolling in but the sky was clear. A twig snapped a meer couple a feet behind me.

"Who's there?" I said turning quickly aiming my crossbow.

It was a girl. She held her hands palms up out at me in surrender.

"I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was out this far. I was trying to hunt before my group entered the next town." She explained.

"Where is the rest of your group?" I said scanning the edge of the wood.

She just shrugged her shoulders before she spoke.

"They're about two miles back. By the way I'm Isabella, Bella Matheson." Bella said.

I was utterly confused. Why did she have the same last name as me?

"Well this might sound odd but I'm Charlotte, Charlie Matheson." I told her.

Bella and I snapped our heads to the right as nine people came out of the woods.

Cullens POV

We began to worry after a few hours and still no sign of Bella. Over the last few weeks it was a rarity that Bella drifted out past their senses. Did another group of militia soldiers jump her? We decided to wait another hour if Bella didn't show up we would pack up camp and follow Bella's scent. We just hope she's not in trouble.

_*An hour and a half later*_

Edward POV

My family and I just caught up with Bella. As we drew closer we heard someone else with Bella. It appeared to be a girl by the sound of the person's voice stating she was _"Charlie Matheson"_. When we came into view you could tell they were related somehow. I couldn't read her mind either, it has to be a Matheson trait.

"What are you guys doing here?""What the hell are you?" Bella and Charlie said clearly irritated at our presence.

They both quickly looked at each other than simultaneously plopped themselves on the ground before Bella waved us over to them. They act to similar not be related. Honestly it's borderline creepy.

Bella POV

Well shit...it's story time again.


End file.
